


Jet's Charm

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet tries to use his charisma to get the Avatar in bed with him. Even though he succeeds Aang cannot condone his actions. Jet/Aang Or, Fin, An</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Jet and his crew were packing up supplies as Aang Katara and Sokka looked around. “Jet are you sure it’s good that their here, that kid is the avatar ya know…?”

He smiled at young male. “Oh I know he’s the avatar, and I’m gonna charm him, he’s gonna help us big time, he’ll be mine…” Jet walked over to Aang and started chatting him up. “So Aang I was hoping we could talk alone while the others have dinner…”

“Umm sure…” Aang said and he blushed as Jet wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. “That’s great can’t wait to talk to you _alone_ …” Jet purred the last word and it made the young Avatar blush a darker shade of red.

‘This is gonna be easy…’ Jet smirked and gave Aang’s shoulder a little squeeze before leaving him alone. Aang stared at man’s retreating back.

Later that night Sokka and Katara were eating with Jet’s crew. Aang was in a room Jet had provided. He had his shirt off exposing his blue arrows. “Well you look comfortable…” Aang turned to see Jet standing in the doorway. He eyed the boy’s body and Aang felt a sudden wave of nervousness hit him. “I’m sorry…” Aang grabbed his shirt and was about to put it on, when Jet stopped him.

“No need to be self conscious…” He said and pulled off his upper clothing exposing his sexy body to Aang. Aang eyed the older male’s body. ‘Wow…’

Jet chuckled. “Like what you see?” He said and moved over to him. He got close to the boy and Aang felt another tense feeling. “Hmm, you’re very cute when you blush…” Jet said cupping his cheek. Aang blushed and Jet traced a finger across his lips.

Aang was frozen in place as Jet descended on him. He kissed Aang’s lips his tongue sneaking out seeking entry into his mouth. Aang gasped and Jet dove in. He smirked mentally as Aang shuddered. He pulled the boy close as his tongue explored his mouth. ‘Hmm he tastes good, I’m kissing the avatar, and he’s gonna become mine…’

Jet trailed his hand across the arrow on Aang’s back and the male moaned into his mouth. Jet broke the kiss and licked his lips. ‘Hmm…’ His mind wandered to all the things he could have the mouth do to him, and it got him fully aroused in his pants. He brushed his leg against the boy’s crotch and felt that he wasn’t the only one who was turned on.

The young avatar moaned as his arousal was brushed. The feeling didn’t last long as Jet pushed him onto the bed. “You are to perfect for words…” He said and his hands started tugging Aang’s pants and undergarments off. Aang’s uncut cock sprang up and the boy hissed as the cool air caressed his cock. It leaked some pre-cum and Jet wrapped his hand around Aang’s cock and started pumping it. “Ahh Jet ahh yes…”

“You love my touch don’t you then you’re gonna love this…” Jet spread his legs more and wrapped his lips around the tip of Aang’s cock. He used his teeth to tug the foreskin back and exposed the head. His tongue ran around the sensitive head. “Ahh Jet please…” Aang moaned weakly he didn’t want anyone to come in and see this. ‘Well since he pleads so nicely…’ Jet thought he started sucking on Aang’s cock.

He bobbed his head working the boy’s cock taking more and more with each bob, he gave long sucks milking the boy’s arousal from base to tip. His nose brushed his hairless crotch and he moaned around the avatar’s dick sending the most pleasurable vibrations through his rod.

“Jet gonna cum…” Aang moaned and Jet fondled the boy’s balls. Aang arched his back and came into Jet’s mouth. Jet cleaned Aang’s cock with his mouth and tongue. Once clean he pulled off with a satisfied smirk. ‘Now to see his reaction to my skill…’ He looked at Aang’s face and froze. Aang’s warm eyes pierced through his and he felt his heart beat faster, and his whole body ache. ‘Shit…’

Jet quickly flipped Aang onto his belly he then quickly undid his pants and freed his own arousal. Unlike Aang he wore no under wear and had a nest of dark curls above his crotch. Aang tried to look back at him but Jet brought 3 fingers to his lips. “Get these wet for me…” He panted out and Aang obeyed his tongue licking his fingers getting them nice wet.

He brought a single wet digit and brought it back to tease Aang’s pink pucker. He felt the virgin hole expand to accept his finger. Aang cried out as he was pierced by Jet’s finger. He rocked the finger in and out and licked Aang’s arrow mark as he did so. Aang’s body shook in pleasure and his inner muscles relaxed and squeezed Jet’s finger.

A second finger was added and Aang hissed at the light pain. Jet on his part was trying to keep his cool, Aang felt so hot and inviting inside his cock was aching to be inside him, but something was tearing at the back of his mind. He pumped his own arousal with his free hand as he worked another finger into Aang’s tight ass. “Jet please I can’t take much more please…”

Jet smirked and he fucked Aang with his fingers making the boy shudder in pleasure. The boy lifted his hips giving Jet better access to his tight oh so fuckable ass. Jet removed his fingers earning a whine from the young avatar. He positioned his cock unable to hold back. He held Aang’s hips and pushed forward his dick filling the boy’s tight ass. His thick cock stretched Aang’s ass more than 3 fingers.

“Ahh Jet…” Aang moaned and he bucked back fully seating himself on Jet’s dick. Jet moaned his back arching. ‘So tight, oh so perfectly tight, this ass has to be mine…’ Jet thought and he started to move, each thrust built a need to fill the boy’s ass. He pulled back only to thrust in quickly.

“Fuck Aang, your ass is so tight, I want you to be mine…” He moaned into Aang’s ear. Aang didn’t speak but Jet didn’t stop he fucked Aang harder his thrusts causing his heavy balls to spank Aang’s ass. “Fuck you’re so hot cum for me!!” Jet moaned and he reached beneath Aang to pump his arousal. Aang arched his back moaning as he came, his already tight walls squeezed Jet’s dick in his release.

“Fuck Aang!!” Jet moaned and gave one final thrust and came into the Avatar’s ass. He pulled his spent dick out and sat back and stared at his handy work. Aang’s hole closed from the loss of his dick and his seed dribbled out of him.

“So what do you say Aang wanna be mine…” Jet asked Aang with a grin. Aang got up and turned to look at him. “Jet you don’t want me, you think you can own me, but you can’t…” He gave Jet a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his clothes.

“But Aang I lo…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Aang got dressed, ignoring the thick seed as it dribbled out of him. “When you can say it for real, I’ll think about, but I can’t be with someone who thinks he can charm his way into my heart, and can’t even look me in the eye when we sleep together…” Aang joined his friends and Jet was left stunned. His charm had failed, he failed to win Aang’s heart.

‘Damn it…’ He punched the wall. ‘What did I do wrong…?’ Jet may come to figure it out, someday…

End


End file.
